


Danny, You're A Star

by theLazarus



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Young Love, except they're both 20 now, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: With one hand pressed against Danny’s chest, Sam shoved him down flat and pulled back to catch his breath as he marveled at the young man underneath himself. Danny was so striking, he always had been, with those eyes that shook Sam to the core every time they caught his own. He could still remember so vividly the first time they’d made eye contact--social studies in 10th grade.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka & Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Danny, You're A Star

**Author's Note:**

> I love the song “Andy, You’re A Star” by The Killers and I love Danny and Sam...I’m truly a woman with a dream. I hope you enjoy this little AU!

_Andy, you’re a star_

_in nobody’s eyes but mine._

\--

Raking his fingers through the long, thick strands of hair, the deep umber turned an almost inky black in the moonlight, Sam could remember when it was much, much shorter, and when, from the bleachers beyond the field, he would observe the dampness of it clinging to Danny’s temples in the heat of the sun and his own exertion, a big, tan hand tearing off his helmet to reveal the short, wet, curling mess. He had trained himself to have an even better eye--an eye just for one player--those four years. He had honed in on Danny and Danny alone, only going to the high school football games to watch him and to anxiously fidget in his seat, knuckles going pale as he gripped the bleachers and watched, fascinated and, whether he knew it consciously or not, falling completely head over heels.

He would have never expected to be making out with Danny in that same football field two years later. Still young enough to have the ghosts of teenage hormones ripping through his body, Sam rolled on top of Danny and straddled him eagerly, bony knees digging into the cool grass and soft dirt so their thighs could lock; Danny groaned and those big, strong hands--which Sam had memorized every vein, tendon and bone in--roamed over his back and down to his hips, thumbs moving past Sam’s t-shirt to grace his bare skin.

Every kiss was hungrier than the last and Sam was glad for it. He’d expected Danny to have an appetite but for him by now, though it was still a little surprising. But it hadn’t taken much for them to get to this point. Sam’s little confession, sent via text when he was stoned beyond belief, had actually worked out and there Danny was, groping and grabbing him as the two of them nearly melted into the ground. 

With one hand pressed against Danny’s chest, Sam shoved him down flat and pulled back to catch his breath as he marveled at the young man underneath himself. Danny was so striking, he always had been, with those eyes that shook Sam to the core every time they caught his own. He could still remember so vividly the first time they’d made eye contact--social studies in 10th grade. It was the first class they’d ever had together and it proved that Danny was no dumb jock, not by a long shot. He was quiet and careful, far more studious than Sam ever was, and even though at the time Sam knew it wasn’t anything at all, having Danny look at him made him feel like he was the only person in the room. 

It had only gotten worse--or maybe better--from there. Social studies in 10th grade became Sam’s favorite class; then he went to every football game of every season, always hoping Danny would catch him after, but it took until senior year for that to happen. And another year before they actually hung out. And another year before Sam finally had Danny where he’d always wanted him--spread out on that glistening green, open football field.

“What is it?” Danny asked, a shy smile moving across his lips, his hands still on Sam’s hips. 

“Just looking,” Sam answered honestly, taking a deep breath and studying Danny’s face some more, his eyes traveling from the crown of Danny’s head to his chin and back up to his eyes. “Have I ever told you how many times I thought about this?”

Danny chuckled softly and slipped his fingers underneath Sam’s shirt to rest on his abdomen. “How many times?”

Sam ducked down, their noses nearly touching: “So many times. You know I came to every game just because of you, right?”

Danny’s other hand snaked up Sam’s side and reached behind his neck and under his hair, fingers slipping through to lightly tug. “You told me that. And you’re telling me that, since you only went for me, if I quizzed you on the rules of football, you’d fail?”

“I’d fail so hard,” Sam replied, grinding down against Danny’s groin to emphasize his point. “You were the only one I watched. You’re the only part of the game I’ll ever care about.”

Danny groaned quietly and tugged Sam’s hair at his nape harder. “You know I don’t play anymore.”

Sam slid his hands over Danny’s chest and to his shoulders, feeling up all the muscle that was still there, football or not. “Feels like you do.” He was about to slide one hand back down to better feel Danny’s pecs but he found himself shoved backwards and their positions reversed, Danny straddling him with strong hands on his skinny shoulders, and soft lips taking charge again. 

He felt dizzy. His nostrils were flooded with the earthy scent of Danny’s hair, his tongue bathed in rich sweetness, his hands grabbing for whatever muscle and bare flesh hidden underneath cotton he could manage and, although his eyes were closed as they kissed harder and wetter, Sam still thought he could see the outline of Danny on top of him, a hazy, familiar and beautiful figure silhouetted by the blazing white lights on the field the hummed along with their gentle moans and gasps. Sam’s hands flailed to hold onto Danny as the other pulled back; his hands were playfully smacked away and he opened his eyes when he felt fingers quickly working the fly of his jeans open. 

“Did you ever think about this?” Danny asked, yanking Sam’s jeans down, seemingly unfazed by the fact that there was no underwear to take down with them, and gripped his hard cock in his hand.

Sam had to keep himself from thrashing on the grass. He arched and squirmed still, one hand reaching down for Danny in desperation, the other lying across his own chest to feel just how fast his heart was racing. “Fuck,” he muttered, tilting his head back and catching an upside-down view of one of the lights. When he felt warm saliva dribble down his shaft he looked back down at Danny, who was apparently shameless about being on all fours, ass in the air, and jerking off another guy’s weeping dick.

“What about this?” Danny asked and bowed his head. Sam gasped and cursed into the air with the meeting of Danny’s tongue over his cock, the tip of it tracing the winding map of a thick vein all the way to the head; he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to take absolutely everything in just then, and forced himself to stay still as that tongue dipped into his slit, then swirled around the head of his cock. However, when Danny’s mouth took him halfway down and he felt fingers caressing his balls, Sam opened his eyes and tried to memorize everything he was seeing between his legs. 

Had it not been for the unspoken knowledge and feelings between them, Sam would have been embarrassed by how quickly he came. Panting, feeling like his heart was in his throat and about to leap out, Sam’s head tilted to the side on the grass as he reached for Danny; with his hand still loosely wrapped around Sam’s cock, Danny sidled up next to him. Sam could hardly breathe when Danny cupped his jaw and turned his cheek to kiss him but he let him anyway, ready to let the boy of his dreams steal every breath he had. 

The kisses were slow and sweet; eventually though, Danny wrapped one leg around Sam and started to grind against him. Sam fumbled between them to work Danny’s fly open but a hand circled his wrist. 

“You don’t have to,” Danny said, his eyes shining like gilded honey. 

Sam continued, containing a relieved moan when he got hold of Danny’s thick erection. He’d thought about it so many times. He’d thought about being in the locker room with Danny after practice or after a game and catching a glimpse; in real life, it was better than he imagined, the weight and warmth of it so significant in his hand yet, despite all of Danny’s masculinity, Sam already knew that the true power of his being resided in his heart. Ultimately, that’s what had made lust turn to something far more remarkable.

“I want to,” Sam said, nudging Danny’s chest with his nose, breathing in as he moved up to kiss his neck. The soft sighs and moans coming from that broad, strong chest and that beautiful, vulnerable throat were more enchanting than Sam could have ever dreamed of; he stroked Danny’s cock in tandem, listening for every change in tone and breath, working him over with the intention having turned to loving Danny more than just fucking him. He felt like Danny could feel that between them--this wasn’t some substance-fueled, high school-fantasy-fulfilled one-off--this was real. 

The sound of Sam’s name from Danny’s lips sent a shudder down his spine. He didn’t even care when Danny groaned and clasped him hard against his chest as he shot between them, cum landing all over Sam’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans. He was in awe of the person he was holding and stroking, and he sucked a very tender, almost undetectable hickey into the base of Danny’s throat as he gingerly stroked through the last of his orgasm. 

With his nose pressed against Sam’s hair, Danny breathed in deeply, then exhaled: “You smell like grass.”

Sam smiled against Danny’s chest, inhaling again in reciprocity. “You smell better than I imagined.” He couldn’t resist--he brought his fingertips, still sticky with Danny’s release, up to his lips to lick. “Taste good too, Danny.”

Danny collapsed back on his palms, legs splayed around Sam, with a sigh. “God,” he breathed, cocking his head as he looked at Sam, his face so relaxed in the light. A moment of silence shimmered between them, with Sam’s fingertips paused at his lips and Danny’s eyes on him, but no self-consciousness, no shame. It felt like what had happened was something that was meant to happen, somehow written in both of their destinies, and they had finally fulfilled it. 

“I know,” Sam said, swiveling on the grass to sit next to Danny, following his lead when he laid back in the grass. He turned his cheek enough to see Danny’s profile facing up, brow and nose pointed to the moon, then turned in a mirror image to do the same, his racing heart and those vivid flashes of high school memories only slowing when Danny slipped his hand in Sam’s and squeezed it gently.


End file.
